In the case of modern textile machines, such as, for example, spinning machines, the production of a thread from a fibers requires that these fibers be released from the compaction of the feed material to form individual, free fibers. This step is carried out prior to the subjection of the fibers to the next operation, which could possibly be a spinning procedure to produce a fiber band from which thread can be spun. At this point, partially different requirements are brought to bear on disintegration apparatuses. The reason for this can be attributed to entirely different kinds of fibers, that are to be worked. Additionally, each kind of fiber calls for entirely different work-up conditions. For example, one can mention here the difference between cotton fibers and chemically produced fibers. Both types of fibers possess very differing fiber characteristics, which are necessary to cope with in a disintegrator apparatus. Moreover, cotton fibers are frequently contaminated with foreign materials and carry substances such as shells or sand, which are to be treated in the process without causing disturbances.
In former years, on this account, a multitude of tooth geometries for disintegrator apparatuses were developed, each of which, for example, sought to achieve a universality of application for many materials. That is to say, it was desirable that each disintegrator could work with the greatest number of fiber types. Other tooth geometries were specialized to treat individual types of fibers and were consequently optimized for one fiber type of a narrow range of properties. The result of this was, that these specialty disintegrators, became limited in their usage and for example, were applied either only for natural fibers such as cotton or were exclusively intended for synthetic fibers of the like of viscose or polyester fibers.
Additionally, DE 199 21 965 A1 discloses a fine-tooth equipped disintegrator roll for an open end spinning machine. The height of the teeth clearly exceeds the pitch thereof, and the teeth exhibit a positive, forward angle (hereinafter “forward rake”) of inclination from the vertical. For this careful arrangement of the teeth, provision has been made that the allotment of teeth per unit length is at least three times the height of the said teeth and the forward rake is at least 10°. Such toothing, wherein the tooth height could lie under 2 mm, is determined to be a specialty reserved for the working of synthetic fiber materials. The very close spacing of the teeth has the purpose of assuring that the relatively stiff fibers of synthetic material at the entrance of a machine intake fitting properly disengage from the teeth. The fine teeth, placed close to one another, prevent the fibers from penetrating too deeply into the toothing. This allows the fibers to easily release with is a characteristic that is highly desirable in an approach to a spinning machine feed fitting.
The technological characteristics of disintegration apparatuses do not, however, lie only in the size of the teeth in service, but the very geometry thereof has a decisive influence. As an example, under this classification would be included the very important forward rake of individual teeth and the provided, relative speed between the tooth and the fibers. Experience has demonstrated that in particular applications, difficulties can always arise due to the geometry of the tooth. The reason is that certain tooth-geometries have a good result in separating the incoming fibers, but such geometry can also yield individual fibers in an insufficient amount. Conversely, other tooth geometries exhibit a good yield of the disintegrated fibers, but at the same time leave something to be desired as to the breaking up of the incoming fiber band.
Thus, an objective of the present invention is to create a tooth geometry that provides simultaneously a good possibility for disintegration of fiber material and also a satisfactory yield of free fibers after the disintegration procedure ends.